


Precious Proposal

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Spencer proposes to Pyotr.





	Precious Proposal

There are some tasks that are difficult to achieve, but worth the effort put into them.

For Spencer’s case it was getting Pyotr’s phone. Maybe it wasn’t too difficult considering he snatched the phone before Pyotr got out of bed. The social media star did need the well earned rest so he could embrace each and every day with the bubbly excitement Spencer knows and loves.

Ever since he acquired the phone he had been nothing but jittery. Not because he took it without asking, but what was now uploaded on it. It was still early in the morning, yet any minute Pyotr would wake up—

And see that he left a proposal vlog on his account.

There were a lot of thoughts that rushed through Spencer’s head as he idly played with Pyotr’s messy bed head. Most of many were anxious ones. Would Pyotr be mad about him uploading without permission? It was at least set on private.. Or maybe it wasn’t romantic enough. He knew Pyotr loved really cheesy romantic movies— well not that Spencer was any different, but every scenario that ran through his head was already done.

Pyotr loved exciting new experiences, anything that blew him away really. Yet he somehow settled for someone like him. Spencer, who was soft and gentle; a ‘real life prince charming’ as Pyotr called him. Their personalities may have differed, but the pieces fit in just right.

To have someone like Pyotr in his life.. He truly was lucky. It’s a thought that often went through his head.

The shifting in bed and an incoherent mumble shook Spencer away from his thoughts and his face softened how Pyotr automatically latched himself onto him despite being nearly awake.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Spencer chuckles, watching as Pyotr stretches over his lap and looks up at him with a smile, that Spencer believes, could melt his heart. “You rest well?”

“I always do with you by my side every night, so of course I did!” It never fails to astound him how Pyotr could always wake up on the right side of the bed. Even his voice mirrored the same upbeat attitude Pyotr always tended to have.

Even now Pyotr doesn’t hesitate to climb on Spencer’s lap, pressing a kiss to his jaw and wrapping his arms around him. Despite how much room they have in bed Pyotr always loved to get as close to him as possible.

Some mornings Spencer didn’t bother getting up, not when Pyotr was practically glued to him.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I borrowed your phone.” Spencer says sheepishly. He can only hope he doesn’t come off as nervous as he feels as he passes the phone over. He’s jumped off a bridge and yet _ this _was the most nervous he’s ever been.

“It’s no problem!” Pyotr hums and unlocks his phone. Curious blue eyes stare at the paused video that Spencer made sure was the first thing Pyotr would see. “What’s this?”

“I.. Also made a video, for you of course.” It took every ounce of him not to let his voice waver. Fortunately, Pyotr seems absolutely giddy about the video.

“That’s so sweet of you!” Pyotr gushes, nuzzling his head against Spencer. “Let’s watch it then!”

_ “P-Pow!” _ Pyotr grins up at Spencer upon hearing his own catchphrase. _ “Hey guys, I know this isn’t everyone’s favorite excitable green haired star but bear with me for a moment.” _

_ “I’m vlogging today to tell Pyotr how much I love him. How everyday has been more lively than it ever has been in my entire life. I can’t believe I know someone as pure hearted and lovable as Pyotr. I often think about how lucky I am and how much I love him..” _

_ “And there’s one more thing I’ve been meaning to say. Pyotr, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”  
_

Ever since the video started playing Spencer’s eyes never left Pyotr; trying to read into his emotions as the video played. Pyotr didn’t look at him either, only staring down at the gold ring Spencer held out once the phone went silent. It was heart stopping that Pyotr was froze in place right after the video ended which was starting to make Spencer a nervous mess.

That is until Pyotr practically tackled him down against the bed, phone now forgotten.

“Yes yes yes, absolutely one hundred percent yes!” Pyotr was now grinning ear to ear, tears on the corners of his eyes. “A _ million _times yes!”

Spencer felt light. His mind was no longer clouded and he could feel himself mirroring Pyotr’s expression. “You— you really mean it?”

“Of course I do! I believe _ I’m _ the luckiest guy in the world! I get to marry the most sweetest, handsomest man on Mars. That’s all I could ever _ dream _ of!” Pyotr brings himself down to Spencer, capturing his mouth in a sweet kiss that Pyotr soon interrupts by nuzzling their noses together.

It’s hard to keep a kiss anyway; with the two of them laughing breathlessly and holding one another.

“I love you so much.” Spencer can’t stop smiling. The last time he recalls being this way was when Pyotr had first told him he loved him. The first time was when they started dating. Every moment with him was to truly be cherished.

The gold wedding band slips on Pyotr’s hand with ease who can’t stop staring at it until his eyes finally meet Spencer’s own. How could anyone hold so much love in those eyes?

“I love you more, my fiancé.” Was it possible for someone to sound more than giddy? Well if so Pyotr was truly pulling it off and was absolutely radiating. Only Pyotr could be brighter than the sun.

“I get to be Pyotr _ Simmons_,” Pyotr says in a low, excited whisper. “And I get to be your husband and related to Tuesday and—“

Spencer continues to listen to Pyotr excitedly go on who was already making plans for their wedding. Just listening to him is music to Spencer’s ears. He really can’t imagine where he’d be without Pyotr.

Later when their out of bed, messing around in the kitchen Pyotr switches the video from private to public and snaps a picture of Spencer kissing his cheek with the caption, “We’re getting married! ♡"

**Author's Note:**

> This marks my 100th fic and I wanted to specifically write these two since they're so precious and comforting. One of the best ships honestly <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
